Ruby and the Easter Bunny
by Flown North
Summary: Ruby meets the Easter Bunny.


**_Authors Note: A friend told me she wanted this and with Easter around the corner, enjoy!_**

Easter. We all know that is. It's a time where children and adults alike indulge themselves with chocolate bunnies that may or may not make them wind up in a hospital, waiting for their stomachs to be pumped as a result of one chocolate bunny too many. What really makes it special though, is the game where you hunt for eggs with various things inside, like jelly beans and store candy, and of course, more chocolate.

The official mascot is a cute little bunny rabbit called the Easter Bunny, who is the one responsible for laying the eggs around and hiding them. No one really sees him though, as he always hides before anyone can see him, and so, he fell to myth, and then legend. And so, this is where our little tale begins…

"Come on, this is so unfair!" Said Yang, currently frustrated with her current situation. She was in a situation that required immense focus and cunning. Said situation is so important that it can determine the fate of Remnant and it's inhabitants. This can even decide the fate of the universe!

"Yang, shut up. You're just mad you didn't find an Easter egg yet," Said Ruby, Yang's younger half-sister. Ruby had seven eggs in her collection.

"Sh-shut up," Said Yang embarrassed. Yang was contemplating why her, a sixteen-year-old, was losing to her fourteen-year-old sister who is a total klutz at times. She was tough, big, and, might she add, pretty too. She can smash an Ursa's face in two times over. She can beat people an inch away from death. So why can't she find some dang eggs?!

This contemplation went unnoticed by Ruby, who just found her eighth egg. She was walking around some bushes, looking for the rest of the eggs. Then she wondered; where did these eggs come from? She knew it couldn't be from her favorite uncle in the world, Uncle Qrow, because he was busy taking care of Huntsman duties. She can also cross out her dad, cause he was leading a field trip for Signal Academy. So there was only one logical explanation: the Easter Bunny. But no one has been able to prove that he exists or even seen him. That won't stop little Ruby though, for she is the greatest Hunteress that has ever been born! Or at least that's what Qrow always told her.

She decided that she will be the one that will find the Easter Bunny. She can already imagine her future of she found the Easter Bunny: Living in a big mansion where she will dedicate several rooms for weapons, a bank vault in the basement where she will hide her cookies where she can swim in it all the while Zwei being a wonderful butler. Ruby, with that vision in mind, set off into the forest to look for the Easter Bunny. She looked back to see if Yang was paying attention. She saw Yang standing there, looking like an idiot trying to think. She wouldn't be minding Ruby anytime soon. Ruby turned to the forest and walked off.

When she got to the forest, the first thing she did was look under the nearest bush. Nothing. She checked under a second bush. Still nothing. Maybe a third time's the charm?

"Nope. Ugh!" said Ruby. Why did looking for something require effort?! A bush rustled nearby, startling Ruby, causing her to pull out Crescent Rose and shoot the bush up, thinking it's a Beowulf. A lady has to come prepared after all. She went to the bush she just shot up, to see if whatever was in the bush is dead. What she saw made her scared of what she had almost done.

It was a bunny. It was white with blue eyes, and behind it was a basket, with mostly destroyed eggs. There wasn't a sign of injury on the little bunny, not even a scratch. Ruby put two and two and came to a conclusion: She just almost killed the Easter Bunny.

"Oh my God, are you ok?! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Ruby, out of worry and guilt of what she had almost done. She went to go pick up the Easter Bunny to try and comfort him, but it did something that shocked her.

"Keep your hands off me you skank ass hoe!"

It talked.

"I'm trying to deliver this product out here and I get shot up by some Blood bitch. Stupid ass mother fucker," said Easter Bunny, trying to gather what was left of the eggs. Ruby just stood there confused, not knowing what a Blood was and being cussed out by the Easter Bunny.

"Look, I gotta bounce. I got eggs to hook kids up and shit. Just don't tell anyone I exist and we cool, you feel me?" said Easter Bunny.

"Uh…"

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes. If you tell people I exist, remember this: Snitches get stitches, and they end up in ditches. Peace!"

Easter Bunny hopped away with his basket into every individual bush, completely disappearing from Ruby's sight after awhile. Ruby just stood there dumbfounded for several minutes. Then she came up with a plan. She was going to pretend this never happened. Ever!

 ** _Author's note: I hoped to get this done sooner, but things came up. Anyway, Happy Easter!_**


End file.
